


Cake

by PensiveShadows



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveShadows/pseuds/PensiveShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Sam and Five. I'm pretty sure this is spoiler-free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head today while I was mixing icing colors for my dad's birthday cake.

“Sam?” Five lifted her head from her knees where she sat against the wall in the comms shack.

“Mm?”

“D’you ever miss cake?”

“What?” Sam swiveled in his (creaky) chair, now focused down on the runner on his floor.

“You know, cake! And… and birthdays and balloons and parties…”

Sam chuckled. “What’s on your mind? Heat getting to you?” 

“No, s’just…” Five made like she was wiping her brow with her arm, hiding the fact that tears had sprang, unbidden to her eyes. “D’you think Molly’s ever gonna get to have a birthday party?”

Sam bit his lip- that was a hard question to answer in this post-apocalyptic hell. “I- ah- I think we can talk to the Major and Ed about making one happen.” 

Five smiled a little bit, despite herself. “I think we will.”


End file.
